


The Pride Wrestling Federation

by QuillWrite



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Thumb Wrestling Federation (TV), WWE 2K (Video Games), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Other, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillWrite/pseuds/QuillWrite
Summary: The First Major All LGBTQA+ Pro-Wrestling Promotion, The Pride Wrestling Federation focuses the story on 60 Icons in the industry, to be the voice to every young LGBT athlete out there. Welcome, to the Pride Wrestling Federation(story take elements from WWE 2K games, Grand Theft Auto, and TWF, and takes place in a highly fictionalized world. While the icons in this story are lightly based on the characters of TWF, they are edited and originlized to the point of being realistic people. I plan to upload even more Wrestling Content and have another Pro-Wrestling Story in the works. Thank you and enjoy)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dating Wrestlefic!, WWE Disney





	1. An Introduction

Pride Wrestling Federation  
By; QuillWrite

An Intro:

Claude Marston is more than a businessman. He’s an advocate, an innovator, an entertainer, philanthropist, and critical thinker in the concept of sustainable business. 

Marston has been a key figure in Sports Entertainment since the 90’s. His cousin, after all, was the Million Dollar Man himself, Ted Debiase. Marston was also a member of WWE’s Board Of Directors until the late 90’s and always maintained close relationships with Pro-Wrestlers from Mick Foley, Randy Savage, Dusty Rhodes, and The Rock.

Even after leaving WWE, Marston always paid close attention to the world of Sports Entertainment, hoping one day to strike into it himself. That came in 2016.

Marston was always a man in love with cars and racing. The problem was, he hated NASCAR. He saw the brand as boring, tacky, and outdated. However, other racing leagues were getting rated out by NASCAR, even if they were better brands. And that, is where Marston made his move.

He began to develop a new racing sport. One that would change the face of not only racing, but sports entertainment as a whole. A race that would get people excited, one that wasn't done before, one that would knock the socks of everyone watching at home. 

On July 12th, 2016, The Cunning Stunts Racing League was born, live on ESPN. Marston invited racing leagues around the world to bring their best drivers, and get recognition. Cunning Stunts Racing was designed as a hybrid between fast paced street racing and dare devil theatrics. The stunts were shot and edited to look way more dangerous than they actually were. Cinematographers could make a tunnel that was bolted a few meters above the ground look like it was high in the air with clever angles and camera tricks

It was a massive success, and it still gives NASCAR a run for its money in TV ratings. The success led Marston to create another vehicle based Sports Entertainment show, Arena Wars. Debuting on December 11th, 2018, Arena Wars was designed as a “Thunderdome with cars” with several different games participants could play with Mad Max style vehicles. 

By then, Claude Marston was being heralded as the “New Face In Sports Entertainment,” claiming in an interview that more was on the horizon for Marston Holding’s Sports Entertainment Division

And that more was just on the horizon. In 2019, when Martson’s friend, Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson announced his retirement from wrestling, Marston approached him about a great new opportunity. Only a few months prior, the Walt Disney Company, who has worked closely with Marston Holdings on many occasions, asked the “New Face In Sports Entertainment” If he could make something new for there soon to be announced, Disney+. Marston agreed, with a great new opportunity raging in the back of his mind.

Since a young age, Marston has always been an advocate for the LGBTQA+ community. His son, Julian, came out to him as gay when he was 15 and he will always love and support him, unconditionally, and it pushed him to go even further with his support for the community. In 2016, Marston launched the Non-Profit, T.Y.F. (Trans Youth Foundation) which paid for transgender youth’s gender affirmation surguries who are going to colleget to study arts or business. He also launched the Queer Sports Campaign that same here, to call for LGBTQA+ inclusivity in sports. Maston himself has been a loud supporter of this cause. Now, he felt he had a loudspeaker, handed to him by Disney to go even further. 

He pitched the Pride Wrestling Federation, the first major all LGBTQA+ promotion. While Disney execs were hesitant to greenlight it, they flipped their vote when Marston told them The Rock was willing to be the on-screen general manager. The show was greenlit and is scheduled to launch with Disney+ on November 12th, 2019, with 12 scheduled events and a new episode every Tuesday. 

Marston, Johnson, and other PWF staff scoured the globe for the best LGBT Pro-Wrestlers in the businesses, offering a $250K salary, full health coverage, and the potential to get work from Disney. They gathered 60 ‘Icon’, lets meet them.

Welcome to the Pride Wrestling Federation.


	2. PWF Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PWF Staff and 'Icons' (Current work-in progress)

This is the 60 icons of the PWF as well as other staff;

On-Screen General Manager: Dwayne ‘The Rock’ Johnson

Color Commentators: Frank Rosser (Darren Young)/CM Punk

Backstage Personality: Victoria Crawford (Alicia Fox)

Current Titles:  
LGBT+ World Championship  
PWF Championship  
(More to come)

Our 60 PWF Icons:

Vincent Victor Ventura  
6’0”  
220 lbs  
Born: October 22nd, 1992  
Billed From: Brooklyn, New York  
Trainer: Steve Lombardi  
Debut: 2012  
Finisher: Vada-Stomp (Two uppercuts then a Jumping Stomp to the head)  
Entrance Music: No Sleep 'Till Brooklyn-Beastie Boys  
Sexuality/Gender: Gay/Cisgender (he/him)  
Vincent grew up in a rough neighborhood of Brooklyn with a rough family, and got involved with bad people. He dropped out of high school to join a street gang, staying in the closet about his sexuality. He stayed until he was around 17, when he started to regret his choices, and finding solace in a local community worker, who convinced Vincent to leave. In an attempted mugging, Vincent turned on his friends and beat them up, leaving a scar across his chin. Vincent testified against his former gang and left the life. Driven to do better, he joined the NYPD and stayed for 2 years, before leaving in order to pursue a new career in Pro-Wrestling. Training in Miami with the Brooklyn Brawler.

Promotions/Titles:

Wrestling Is Awesome (9/12/2012-6/10/2013)  
-WIA Heavyweight Title (1 day)

House Of Hardcore (6/22/2013-6/24/2016)  
-FWE Heavyweight Title (180 days)

House Of Glory (6/23/2013-8/19/2016)  
HOG Heavyweight Title (126 days)  
(2 time) HOG Tag Team Title (338 days)

Xcite Wrestling (9/8/2013-6/1/2016)  
Xcite Heavyweight Title (162 days)

WWE (8/20/2016-4/10/2019)  
NXT (8/20/2016-11/18/2017)  
Smackdown (11/21/2017-4/10/2019)  
NXT Championship (91 days)  
WWE Championship (3 days)

Squared Circle Project (7/27/2019-9/21/2019)

Sen. Sinister  
5’8”  
205 lbs  
Born: July 19th, 1988  
Billed From: Boca Raton, Florida  
Trainer: FCW Staff  
Debut: 2007  
Finisher: Skull Crusher  
Entrance Music: Welcome To The Family-Avenged Sevenfold  
Sexulaity/Gender: Gay/Non-Binary (he/them)  
Real name Sean Simmons, grew up in Boca Raton and was heavily bullied for being gay. However, since high school he worked out in order to be able to defend himself, which he did in his junior year of high school, knocking one of his bullies out cold in a single punch, causing a broken nose. It gave way to out of school suspension for Sean, but no one messed with him since. After graduating high school he worked at a local gym and was recommended to try pro-wrestling due to his built physique. He tried out for FCW and made it in, debuting with the promotion

FCW (6/26/2007-7/23/2009)

Vintage Wrestling Ignition (9/18/2009-1/20/2017)  
(4 time) Vintage Internet Television Title (900 days)  
(2 time) Vintage Heavyweight Title (113 days)  
(2 time) Vintage Tag Team Title (100 days)

Wrestling For A Cause (4/3/2010-7/24/2010)

National Wrestling Alliance Florida (4/10/2010-7/9/2011)  
NWA Florida Tag Team Title (450 days)

New Era Wrestling (10/9/2010-2/3/2015)  
(4 time) NEW Heavyweight Title (491 days)  
NEW Tag Team Title (372 days)

Championship Wrestling Entertainment (2/20/2015-9/16/2016)  
CWE Heavyweight Title (64 days)  
CWE Tag Team Title (134 days)

WWE (11/19/2016-6/19/2018)  
NXT (11/19/2016-6/19/2018)  
NXT Tag Team Championship (180 days)

Generation Championship Wrestling (10/14/2018-4/20/2019)

Prestige Wrestling Entertainment (11/10/2018-3/16/2019)

All Elite Wrestling (5/25/2019-11/9/2019)  
AEW World Tag Team Title (159 days)

Hudson Holt  
6’0”  
270 lbs  
Born: August 8th, 1986  
Billed From: Omaha, Nebraska  
Trainer: Sting  
Debut: 2013  
Finisher: Omaha Slam (Military Press into an Oklahoma Slam)  
Entrance Music:WWE 2k: Western 1 Theme  
Sexuality/Gender: Bisexual/Cismale (he/him)

Hudson Holt is the son of a retired Army Officer and grew up on his family's corn farm. Hudson was well loved by his community, as he was a constant volunteer at several local food banks, nursing homes, and charities. He was also the star Defensive End at his school football team and landed a scholarship to Nebraska where he played for the Cornhuskers. He was drafted to the San Francisco 49er’s in the 4th Round in the 2007 NFL Draft but In September of that year, before the season began, Hudson was hit by a speeding car driven by a drunk driver. Hudson saw a girl walking on the crosswalk about to be hit so Hudson pushed her out the way and took the full impact. He suffered several broken bones and a concussion and it would knock him out of play his rookie year in the NFL. He was traded around on different practice squads as it took him 3 years of recovery before he could fully play football again. By 2010, he left the NFL and joined the United Football League where he played for the Omaha Nighthawks from 2010-2012 and retiring from Pro-Football and switching over to Pro-Wrestling. 

Pro Wrestling Phoenix (3/29/2013-5/12/2016)  
(4 time) PWP Heavyweight Title (531 days)

NOW This IS Wrestling (8/20/2016-10/8/2019)

Big Money Benjamin  
5’9”  
196 lbs  
Born: February 7th, 1988  
Billed From; Beverly Hills, California  
Trainer: Santino Bros. Wrestling School  
Debut: 2008  
Finisher: Falling Fist Drop  
Entrance Music: Money-Pink Floyd  
Sexuality/Gender: Gay/Cisgender (he/him)

Benjamin ‘Benji’ Garcia was a huge Ted Debiase fan growing up in SoCal. So much so he practiced his mannerisms as a kid and even made a cardboard Million Dollar Championship. After graduating high school and working at a bank firm for a year he knew it wasn't what he wanted to do with his life. So he quit and became a Pro-Wrestler

Santino Bros. Wrestling (8/24/2008-3/15/2009)

Promociones Tavonet (3/16/2009-3/6/2010)

SMASH (3/26/2010-3/14/2012)  
FCF Finnish Heavyweight Title (122 days)  
SMASH Title (28 days)

Union Independent Pro Wrestling (7/29/2012-6/4/2017)  
UIPW Heavyweight Title (1,261 days)

WWE (8/19/2017-4/7/2019)  
NXT (8/19/2017-12/12/2018)  
Raw (12/16/2018-4/7/2019)  
WWE Intercontinental Championship (29 days)

Suburban Fight Pro (5/26/2019-11/9/2019)

Matsuda Sakamodo  
5’6”  
165 lbs  
Born: November 19th, 1990  
Billed From: Osaka, Japan  
Trainer: Kazma Sakamodo  
Debut: 2014  
Finisher: Poet’s Slam (Powerslam into a sharpshooter submission)  
Entrance Music: WHORU-Awich  
Sexuality/Gender: Bi/Butch (she/them)

Matsuda Sakamodo is the little sister of Kazma Sakamodo, so wrestling was already a part of her life. However, from a young age she was very shy and quiet, even through her time at Sophia University. She was ,however, gifted with words and was an excellent writer and poet. One day she felt encouraged by her brother to step out of her comfort zone and entered a poetry competition, which she won. And with the confidence she gained, began to pick up on Japanese Hip Hop and wrote music based on her poems under the stage name, (‘lil) Wasabi. With the confidence she gained through this venture, she decided that she wanted to join her older brother in Pro-Wrestling. 

WRESTLE-1 (1/12/2014-12/9/2016)

Pro Wrestling NOAH (3/12/2017-11/2/2019)

Dragon Gate (9/24/2018-11/7/2019)

Big Time  
5’11”  
238 lbs  
Born: February 20th, 1983  
Billed From: Harlem, New York  
Trainer: Charles Wright  
Debut: 2002  
Finisher: Big Time Elbow Smash (Four elbows to the face)  
Entrance Music: 3 A.M.-Eminem  
Sexuality/Gender: Gay/Cismale (he/him)

Real name Bill Thomas, he grew up watching Booker T, The Godfather, and other stars of the attitude era WWF/E. His father owned a watch repair shop in The Bronx, and he passed on a love of watches and time onto a young Bill. After working at his father’s shop for a year he knew he wanted to pursue his real passion in Pro-Wrestling. 

Empire State Wrestling (11/2/2002-10/3/2015)  
(7 time) ESW Heavyweight Title (1,668 days)

Next Level Wrestling (11/20/2015-1/13/2017)

WWE (1/28/2017-1/9/2019)  
NXT (1/28/2017-1/9/2019)

Reality Of Wrestling (1/19/2019-11/9/2019)  
ROW Heavyweight Title (183 days)


End file.
